Under the Twilight Sky
by MrsCaptainAmerica1943
Summary: The little girl's blood stained the carpet as the blade sliced straight across her neck and hit the floor. Next door the other little girl let out an ear-shattering scream.


_The little girl's blood stained the carpet as the blade sliced straight across her neck and hit the floor. Next door the other little girl let out an ear-shattering scream._

**Okay so this is my latest story and I will update ASAP. The main pairings are KibaxOC, GaaraxOC, and the usual pairings: NaruHina, InoShika, SakuSasu, ShinoOC, SaiOC, TemOC, KanOC, NejiTen, LeeOC, ChojiOC, ItaiOC (I will explain later), and that's it. **

**The plot: What if there were two more ninjas in the Naruto world and they haven't exactly had happy lives? What if Naruto got stuck with two little sisters and one of them has an older brother named Itachi? I will explain later. Extreme times skip on occasion. R & R!**

**Okay here are the characters:**

**Xin Takeda-Uzumaki= age 4, short pure straight white hair that goes to her jaw, one gray almost white eye that makes people think she's blind, and the other is very dark hellish red, she has a short skinny tiny almost sickly looking body, pale, wears very messy dirty clothes, and looks constantly afraid of everything. The only Daughter of Orochimaru. (Will explain later)**

**Tora Nekoto-Uzumaki= age 3 (looks five), has short dark red hair that's is nearly black, big wide gorgeous amethyst colored eyes, really sickly pale, was "diagnosed" with a rare blood disease, never is allowed to leave her house because of a weak immune system, wears crisp, clean, perfect clothes, doesn't talk to anybody except her dad. The only Niece of Nagato (AKA Pain) (Will explain later)**

It was nighttime in Konoha. The moon was full and hung perfectly in the sky; the only light that guided the shadows along the long paths of the village. Most were asleep all except for two. One of them had just crawled out of her window and was going to escape for a precious moment while she could. The other could not sleep and was silently watching the girl next door escape. The girl had seen her neighbor many times before but had never said anything. She wasn't allowed to. She could have a disease. The little girl opened her window quietly and the other girl turned. She and the girl locked eyes for a moment. The only thing that separated them was a fence five feet from the window. The little girl crawled all the way out and stood on the fence watching the other girl.

"Hi." She said with a shake of her moonlight colored hair. Her silver eye looked really bright and the red one looked curious.

"…"

"Can you talk?"

"Yes. My daddy says I just can't talk to anyone but him." She replied.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want people to know about me."

"Why?"

"Because then I could get sick if they talk to me. I don't need to get sicker."

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"I have a rare blood disease."

"Leukemia?"

"No, something else but I can't say it."

"Oh…Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" the question rang through the little girl's mind. Could she?

"I can't my daddy will get mad. And I don't know my way around."

"I do, I won't let you get lost." She said holding out her hand. The little girl looked at it for a moment and then back in the room. She grabbed an oxygen mask and slipped it over her mouth. She grabbed the girls hand and let herself be guided off the fence and into the moonlight.

**Somewhere in the village-**

The girls ran down the street under the moonlight. This was better than anything they'd ever experienced. The wind shot thru their hair and across their scalps. The earth felt so right under their toes. Every so often they had to stop and catch their breath before they kept running. They didn't dare make a sound because if they got caught their parents would be pissed. One of the girls stopped and looked at a clock on a stores' window. It was almost four, they had to head home. As they walked back she looked at her new friend.

"What's your name?"

"Tora, what's yours?"

"Xinako, but I prefer Xin."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child, but I do have a much older brother who's adopted."

"What's his name?"

"Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"You're an Uchiha?"

"No! He's like my brother he isn't really according to my blood. Do you go to the academy?"

"No, daddy doesn't want people to know about me and I could get really sick if I did."

"Don't you wanna be a ninja?"

"More than anything but I am too sick and I don't wanna die." She said letting a tear fall. Xin reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"You got any siblings?"

"No. I don't even have adopted ones." Tora said sadly.

"Tell you what; I'll be your adopted sister. That way you won't be an only child." She said with a big smile. Tora smiled at her and nodded. They got to their houses and Xin helped Tora into her window. Tora heard footsteps and knew her daddy was coming to give her her medicine. Xin had already disappeared into her darkened room.

Tora's room door opened and she pretended to be asleep. The man walked in. He was tall, lean, and wore his pajamas; he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had previously been a ninja but now he worked as a medic so he could take care of Tora. He had a slight tan and smiled when he saw his daughter silently sleeping. She got all her looks from her mom. He spoke gently and woke her up.

"Wake up sweetie, time for your medicine." He said giving her a little shake. She opened her eyes and yawned. He pulled a bottle out of his pajama pants and reached for the untouched glass of water by the bedside table. He poured a small dose in the glass and she gulped it down. The liquid was clear and the bottle had no label. She almost immediately felt sleepy and dozed off. The next morning she awoke to the sound of yelling.

Next door Xin was cleaning her house and her mother was yelling at her. She finally picked the little girl up by her hair and threw her in her room.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME, GOD DAMMIT WHY CANT YOU JUST DO WHAT I TELL YOU FOR ONCE? YOU DON'T HOW BAD I WISH YOU'D JUST DIED WHEN YOU WERE BORN. DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU WHEN YOU'RE 16? DO YOU? I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THEY DID TO ME, WHAT **HE** DID TO ME? JUST SO **YOU** COULD BE MADE!" She screamed with all her might as she burst into tears. She glared at her daughter and slammed the door shut. The little girl sat on the floor holding her bleeding scalp and sobbing. Why did her mommy hate her so much? What did she do?

She crawled up on her bed and held her stuffed rabbit in her arms. It was very old and very dirty. The Hokage had given it to her for her third birthday.

When her mom was twelve she had gone to the sound thinking it was her ticket to power. She heard that Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin had founded it and he was really powerful and if you swore your loyalty he would make you really powerful too. Once there Kabuto tested her and every woman there's genes and hers were perfect. When she began to get her period around age thirteen Kabuto told her she was going to be given the greatest mission ever; containing Lord Orochimaru's new body. She thought she was just going to have to keep an eye on a new specimen or become a biju host. She didn't think he would come in her bedroom that night and rape her for almost six hours straight. She didn't know Kabuto would take her unconscious body to the infirmary and rape her again with a needle and a turkey baster. She didn't know Kabuto had a theory that if the new body had half of his genes and had very good genes from another side that the body would last longer than 3 years. She didn't think it would work. She didn't think she would get pregnant at 13 and when she managed to escape and reveal everything she'd learned about the Sound that it would be too late to get an abortion. She really had hoped that the baby would die or the Hokage would give it away but they didn't. She was a 13 year old mommy. She loathed her baby the moment it was born. Ever since Xin could walk and talk her mother had started hitting her. Sometimes she would get angry and throw something at her or slap her or worse…She didn't even name her, a nurse at the hospital did! Xin could never figure it out. Her mother had tried to kill her and give her away but nobody ever took her. Why wouldn't anyone save her?

**Later that night-**

Xin and Tora were talking to each other through sharpies and paper through the windows. Xin and Tora were playing twenty questions.

"Why does your mommy hate you?" she wrote.

"I don't know. She always has." Xin's door slammed open hard enough to dent the wall. Xin screamed and scrambled under her bed. She gripped her bunny for dear life. In the pale moonlight Xin could see her mother standing there. An empty glass liquor bottle and something silver and gleaming in her hands. Her mother hurled the bottle against the window, shattering it and tore the bed up. She grabbed Xin by her arm and dragged her over to the middle of the room. She slapped her as hard as she could. Xin began to cry.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER MY PAIN! THEN YOU WILL KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! ALL THE SHAME AND THE PAIN AND THE FEAR! YOU ARE GONNA SUFFER YOU LITTLE DEVIL! I MAY HATE YOU BUT I PITY YOU ENOUGH TO KEEP HIM FROM RUINING YOUR LIFE SO I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU! Consider this a mercy killing." She snarled as she held her up by her skinny body. The little girl screamed as loud as she possibly could. Her mother covered her mouth and placed the blade at the end of her throat. The little girl's blood stained the carpet as the blade sliced straight across her neck and hit the floor. Next door the other little girl let out an ear-shattering scream. The woman let the girl's body drop to the floor and the blood formed a pool on the floor. The girl's eyes were wide open and horrified. The little girl across the fence screamed and screamed and screamed until her medic-nin father came running. She kept screaming and pointed to the room across the fence. The window was broken and Xin's blood was everywhere. He told Tora to relax and stay put. He radioed the ANBU Black Ops and the Hokage. When they arrived he was trying to save the little 4 year old while her mother tried to pull him off screaming for him to let her die. The ANBU took her into custody and they took the corpse to the hospital. One of them looked at the window and saw the little girl crying and staring at him looking for answers. He got this sort of smile on his face and walked out of the room. The medic went over to his house and closed the curtains of his daughter's room. She didn't need to see this.

**At the Hospital-**

Xin woke up unable to remember anything or realize where she was. The memories came flooding back. She began to cry and clasped her throat. She couldn't hear herself cry. That only made her cry harder. The nurse walked in and ran over.

"Sweetie you aren't supposed to try to talk. You can't speak anymore."

The little girl looked at the nurse in fear and cried even more.

"When the blade went across your neck it severed your voice box. It will take many years and many surgeries to fix it and even then it will take a lot of work and you may never be able to talk ever again. I am so sorry sweetie. By the way your mother has been arrested and sent to the Konoha Maximum Security Prison for attempted murder in the second degree and child abuse. She won't be getting out for a very long time. Do you know what that means?" she explained.

The little girl nodded yes and stared at the nurse with wide eyes. She grabbed a pen and wrote on a clipboard 'Where will I go? I don't wanna live with strangers.'

"Don't worry the Hokage is arranging that. You are gonna get to live with an orphan—a kid like you. His name is Naruto." She said with a forced smile. Xin had heard rumors from Brother-Itai that Naruto was bad but she never believed them. "You know you are very lucky you lived. It was a miracle your heart was still beating when they found you. Sweetie, the Hokage is sending in a special teacher so she can teach you sign language so you can communicate. It is where you talk with facial expressions and your hands. Don't worry you are gonna be okay." The nurse walked out of the room muttering something about death and needing a cup of Joe.

Xin spent almost a month in the hospital before she was taken to her new house. The specialist had taught her almost 300 different signs and showed her how to form sentences and gave her three even more advanced sign language dictionaries so she could learn more. During that month Itachi had visited her almost every day saying and swearing that he was going to protect her for the rest of her life no matter what. The Hokage had given her a pretty black ribbon to put around her neck and matching ones for her wrist so it wouldn't seem so odd. She was moved across town from her old house into a small apartment with a blonde boy who she knew was named Naruto. Most of the villagers called him the Village Idiot. The Hokage had gotten her room set up but that didn't make her any less terrified of her new area. Or her new "brother". At first she was very iffy about him but then when he asked her to teach him sign so they could talk she had warmed up to him. Now she had two brothers but she still worried about her new sister too.

**Over at Tora's about 6 months later—**

Tora hadn't been doing well ever since that night her sister died. She always asked about her but her daddy never said anything about it and always told her not to worry. Tora worried anyway. Where was she buried? Did they burn her into ash like daddy said they did mommy and put her in a jar? Did they treat her like her mom did and just throw her away? Who was the ANBU guy who smiled at her when she died? Who is that sneaking into sister's old house?

A small figure crawled into the room of her dead sister and came out with an object. It was Xin's stuffed bunny! Tora opened the window to demand they put back her sister's toy when she noticed the starlight colored hair and the mismatched eyes. Tora's stomach did back flips. Her sister was alive! The girl looked at her and waved. She perched her tiny butt on the fence smiling at her.

"Xin, how are you alive?"

"…"

"Did your mommy fake your death?"

"…"

"Why won't you answer me?"

"…" Xin slowly removed the ribbon from her neck exposing the horrifying, lengthy, unsightly scar on her neck. Tora gasped and started to hyperventilate. Her daddy came running in and saw Xin on the fence. He shut the window and closed the curtains.

"What did I tell you about talking to people? That girl could've gotten you sicker! That scar of hers could've been infected and it could've made you worse! Don't talk to her anymore, okay sweetie? You're all I have left and I don't want to lose you. Now take your medicine and take a nap. You heal when you sleep." He said calming down and giving her a glass of water with her medicine in it. She felt bad so she gulped it down and immediately went to sleep.

Xin sat on the fence looking at the window wondering what kinda medicine he was giving her.

**Tora's house 6 months later—**

Tora was four years old even though she looked six. She was even sicker than ever. Her sister visited from time to time in the night and told her of the lessons she took at the academy. She had taught Tora sign language and taught her to read better and to write for you see her father would not teach her. Xin taught her the moves and stances they taught at the academy and new jutsu to practice. Every time she got there she would get there teach her as much as she could before her dad came in and gave her, her medicine. One night a month later her dad came in early and Xin had hidden under the bed. He had pulled the bottle out and Xin got a whiff. It was terrible. Like a mixture of peroxide and chemicals. Xin looked at the bottom of the bottle. Methyl Alcohol? What the heck is methyl alcohol?

Tora had practically passed out when he left. Xin couldn't get her to wake up so she left and decided to go to the hospital in the morning. Then halfway home she stopped. Brother-Itachi would know what that is! She immediately ran for the Uchiha compound.

What she didn't expect to see was dead people everywhere. She walked down the corpse and blood lined streets with a look of shock on her face. Then in the distance she noticed a figure running towards her. She knew him! That was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother!

Sasuke saw her and grabbed her arm dragging her with him. Sasuke was crying and he looked horrified by the thing he saw behind them. She looked, it was Itachi! She smiled and pulled out of Sasuke's grasp. He tried to grab her but she ignored him and walked towards Itachi. He screamed for her to run and she ran for Itachi's arms. She didn't notice Sasuke go under the tsukuyomi. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He smiled and held her close. (A/N: "**Signing**")

"**Brother? What happened to the clan? Who did this**?" Xin signed slowly so he could understand.

"I did Xin but I can't tell you why. You don't need to know why. You need to know I had a good reason though." He said sadly. She gasped and signed again.

"...**I am sure you had a reason so I believe you. What will you do now?**" she asked worriedly as she looked back at an unconscious Sasuke.

"I am going to have to leave the village but I will make sure I sneak in and visit you every chance I get."

"**I don't want you to leave**!" she signed wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"I have to but know this you are still my little sister no matter what. Please don't cry. I will always love you. Do well in the academy, become an excellent ninja, take care of your siblings and watch over Sasuke for me. I will tell you the truth someday but not today. Also, when you know the truth, you must never tell Sasuke. Understood?"

"**Understood. I love you brother.**"

"I love you too. Now I am going to put you to sleep and you'll wake up in the hospital with Sasuke tomorrow. **Have a lovingly cap.**" She smiled at his terrible signing and he activated his sharingan and she passed out in his arms.

**At the Hospital the next day—**

Sasuke had already escaped by the time she woke up. She jumped out of bed and went to find a nurse.

**Outside of the village—**

The man stood in front of Pain bowing his head and sweating under his ANBU mask. Being around his God always made him nervous

"Almighty God above me I have word from a spy in Konoha. He claims to have found the man you seek."

"...Good work. Anything else?" he said quietly. Behind him his angel shifted on her other foot and touched his arm.

"Yes. He also claims the man has a child living with him who very much resembles your previous protector Lady—"

"Do not say her name! That would be committing blasphemy. I know whom you speak of. Is he sure of what he saw?"

"Yes. He swears it on his clan name and his soul."

"Very well then. Tell him I will be paying him a visit soon and he better be ready to show me the proof."

"Yes, Milord." The ANBU disappeared and Pain looked at Konan.

"It seems as though I am going to Konoha to retrieve my niece and to get my revenge on someone who has been eluding me for some time." Konan nodded and moved aside so he could pass out of the room.

**Back at the Hospital—**

Xin walked down the hall and got into one of the doctors cabinets. She searched for almost thirty minutes before she finally found what she was looking for. Methyl Alcohol. She took it to one of the nurses who screamed and snatched it from her.

"Don't touch that! This is poison honey!" she yelled setting it on a table.

"**What does it do if you drink it?**"

"What did you say?" Xin sighed and grabbed a white board and wrote the question down and held it up.

"Oh, methyl alcohol is a poison. If you ingest—that means eat or drink—it then you would get very sick and die. Though on the other hand if taken in small doses it can be a painkiller. But it's not recommended. We have morphine for that now. Now don't let me catch you with it ever again." She said walking away.

Xin thought for a moment. Either her daddy was poisoning her or killing her pain. Xin left the hospital and went home. She never told Naruto what happened.

**Three months later—**

Tora was five years old by this time and Xin still hadn't told her what she'd learned. Xin still came by almost every night to teach her new moves. Some time ago Tora had asked her why she was teaching her this stuff. Xin had signed "**Because when you get better and go to the academy with me and Naruto-brother you'll be all caught up**." Tora had smiled and never asked again.

Tora heard her father coming and Xin launched herself under the bed. Tora launched herself under the covers and pretended to be asleep. It was then she heard a second set of footsteps. She sat up confused. Her father opened the door and he and a man walked in. The man had orange hair and purple eyes that had funny rings in them. The stranger had her father at knifepoint and the bottle of methyl alcohol in his hand.

"Hmm so this is my little sister's child. She looks very much like her. You've been hiding her all this time? That must've been difficult."

Tora gasped and her father looked at her. She began to cry and looked at the man with the weird eyes again.

"Would you like to tell her what you've been doing all this time? Would you like to tell her what happened to her mom?"

Tora stared at them both.

"You know what happened Pain. You killed her because we loved each other."

"After you both knew it was forbidden. How very like Romeo and Juliet you two were. Yet you forget, you've been poisoning your own daughter with wood alcohol. That's right Tora he has been the one making you so sick. Come with me and I can protect you from people like him."

"Tora don't listen to him honey. You don't believe a word he says."

"Shut up you liar. Tora follow me and you'll be cured and safe from the likes of him." She looked at her father in horror. He wouldn't poison her, he loved her! The man killed her mommy? Xin silently crawled out from under the bed and grabbed her hand. Pain stabbed the kunai into his heart and he hit the ground. Tora screamed and burst into tears. Pain looked at her and Xin dragged her out the window in record-breaking time. Tora screamed and Xin pulled her towards Hokage tower. _Its only 9:30. Somebody should be there. Anybody. _Xin thought as they entered the tower. They ran all the way to the Hokage's office before bursting in. The Hokage had been having a meeting with two of the elders when they'd burst in. Tora was crying, Xin was signing way too fast and the elders were very confused.

After the Hokage settled everyone down Xin wrote down the whole story and Tora just sat there sobbing and shaking. The Hokage looked at them and told one of the ANBUs to go collect Tora's things. She was to be placed somewhere safe for the time being.

Xin jumped up and down with her hand raised.

"Yes, Xin?"

"**Can she come live with me and brother? She will be welcome and brother already likes her! Please Hokage-sama?**" Xin signed and said the translator. He pondered this for a moment.

"Tora would you like to live with Xin and Naruto?"he said to her gently and quietly.

She looked at him with big, sad eyes. Then she looked at her sister. She nodded and Xin squeezed her hand gently.

"We'll make the arrangements and you will have to be moved to a bigger apartment because I don't believe the place will be able to withstand all three of you. So you're all going to be moved into a house that has recently become vacant and you'll start worrying about bills and adult things once you start to get missions. We are very sorry for your loss and we are going to take you to the hospital prompting the investigation of his death and your mental well-being." He said. Xin gripped Tora's hand and they followed the three ANBU escorts to the hospital.

**At the hospital—**

Tora had gotten her blood drawn, skin checked for bruises and marks, hair checked for lice, throat and mouth checked, ears, eyes, and physical fitness test, an EKG, an ECHO, a CAT scan, an x-ray of all her body parts, and every other test you can think of. The nurse walked out of her room and found the Hokage. Xin listened in from behind a pillar.

"Hokage-sama, its worse than we thought. She has long term damage from the poisoning. She is going to need to be put on dialysis, and we have no chance of saving her liver, kidneys, or heart, or stomach. The pancreas, lungs, muscles, thyroid, brain, spinal cord, and all others have very little damage but we need to do transplants immediately if we are gonna save her. Her immune system is shot and she will need a bone marrow transplant. I have no idea where we will find all of those."

"This is really serious but I think I may know. Yesterday three ninjas had gone on an S-rank mission and were found dead. The organs were harvested and frozen in the morgue. I believe they will be substantial matches. If not, I believe her father had the same blood type as her. We will use him if we have to. The bone marrow transplant will be more difficult but I will have a nurse check the registry for a match." He said walking off.

Long story short: they managed to save her and get all her procedures and surgeries completed. Don't ask how. Tora moved into Xin and Naruto's house with them and was enrolled in the academy. She was given help but it turns out she was already caught up. Tora was eventually told the truth about what her father did and was never the same since. It was then Tora made a vow. She was going to be the one who got the pleasure of killing Pain and avenging her parents.


End file.
